Snowfall
by Darcy Elizabeth Cross
Summary: Sejuani and Quinn meet under strange circumstances, and a odd relationship blooms during the coldest part of the year in the Feljord.


The snow fell slowly on the mountain top, and for Sejuani it fell twice as slow. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind for almost a week, but she couldn't figure out what it was. An eagle flew in the distance, circling over what looked like a smoke plume. "Huh?" The Winter's Wrath stood up on her companion, Bristle's back to better see. It was only about two miles off, but Sejuani couldn't see the source of the blaze. The bird wasn't a native species, it looked very out of place. "Let's go Bristle." Sejuani said, sitting down and putting her helmet on. The boar snorted loudly, and began to decend the slope.

Quinn sat with Ashe next to the small funeral pyre, her amber eyes on Valor at all times. The Queen was kneeling in prayer, her white hair cascading below her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, Ashe stood. "That should be enough to help his soul travel to the next life." The ranger sighed happily almost, whistling for Valor to come back. "That's good, I guess. I'm not big on the past life, m'lady." Quinn stated as Valor perched on her shoulder. Ashe smiled slightly, "I apologize. My people have always been big on upkeeping our history, and sending those who have fallen is a part of it."

Valor cocked his head, looking toward a large mountain to the Southwest. Quinn took notice, and looked as well. "You might want to leave Ashe, something is heading for us." Quinn sent Valor up again, and readied her crossbow. The Queen scowled, "Do you not think I can handle myself, Demacian?"

"I didn't say that, but yeah. Not without your bow you can't," Quinn replied, motioning for the white haired woman to back off, "So just head back to your camp. I'll handle whoever this is." Ashe wanted to reply, but couldn't. "Fine. Report back when you're done. Your general will not be pleased if you aren't with me."

A large boar burst through the trees as soon as Ashe was safely away, and Quinn dodged being gored. "What the fuck.." Quinn thought to herself as she fired a bolt at the beast. It hit, and the boar squealed in pain. Valor screeched in the air, and before Quinn knew what happened her world went black. The last thing she saw was a woman with a horned helmet standing over her.

Sejuani walked over to Bristle after tying the Demacian up. The bolt wasn't too deep, and she scowled at her ally. "You are such a big baby," The tall woman said, pulling a small knife out of her satchel, "This might hurt, so be calm alright?" Sejuani got to work on getting the bolt out, Bristle whining almost constantly until the injury was opened and stitched up. A screech filled the air, and the eagle she had seen was now attacking her back.

Valor dug his claws into the woman's back, trying to cause her pain. Sejuani simply turned and grabbed him firmly. "It would be nice if you would stop gauging my back. I'll be inclined to want some roast eagle if you don't." The bird stopped, his bright golden eyes tearing up. Quinn was slumped against a tree, her brown hair falling in her face. Sejuani felt a pang of regret, "That's your master, huh birdie?" The eagle said yes with his eyes, and Sejuani walked towards Quinn, kneeling before her. "You got yourself into a bad spot, Demacian."

She wasn't sure how long it had been, she wasn't sure where she was, but Quinn knew she was warm. The ranger recalled being attacked by a giant pig, but nothing after. "I hope Valor is okay..." She thought, opening her eyes groggily. The wound on her head was screaming at her it felt like, but it was nothing Demacia's Wings couldn't handle.

The small room Quinn found herself in was pretty furnished, lavish fur blankets were on the bed she was on. "Caleb, I might have gotten myself in too deep..." Quinn whispered, thinking of her brother. A knock at the door startled her, and she impulsively reached for her crossbow, which wasn't there. A woman with short blond hair and a scar running across her left cheek poked her head in. "I see you're awake." The stranger said, walking in with a mug of something warm. Valor was perched on her shoulder, cooing happily at the sight of his friend.

"Who are you, and why did you take me hostage?" Quinn demanded, studying the woman. She had seen her somewhere before, somewhere. The blond woman crossed the room in long, even strides, Valor gliding to Quinn's side. The eagle nuzzled her arm gently, and Quinn saw he had been fed recently.

"I am Sejuani, rival for the throne of th Freljord, and you are a Demacian ranger here on some silly quest to protect my 'sister'," The woman, Sejuani, said before setting the mug down, "I have a slight issue with that, as I am sure you understand." Quinn did understand, but she wasn't alright with being detained. "The General will be looking for me, you know. And then you'll have some powerful enemies." The ranger replied, stroking Valor's feather affectionately.

Sejuani grinned almost evilly, sitting on the big chair next to the bed. "Do you believe me to be stupid, girly? Until I have all the tribes under my banner, the world is my enemy." Quinn felt slightly annoyed, but concealed it well.

"I never said that you were stupid, you did." She replied casually, leaning back. Now Sejuani felt the annoyance, only she was not as good at hiding it. She stood up and slammed a fist into the wooden wall, splintering it on impact. "Enjoy your stay, Ranger."


End file.
